Be Careful
by Skye Dominguez
Summary: Ava-Marie Alvarez was the daughter of a mutant and Inhuman. Having the genetic markers of both, she was considered to be highly unstable. It was a debate on whether or not she would be suitable for Terrigenesis. In the end, she underwent the procedure. As a result, Ava-Marie had to deal with terrible side-effects. All she had to do was learn how to use them to her advantage.
1. Part I

_I gave you everything, what's mine is yours_  
 _I want you to live your life of course_  
 _But I hope you get what you dyin' for_  
 _Be careful with me, do you know what you doin'?_  
 _Whose feelings that you're hurtin' and bruisin'?_

-Be Careful; **by Cardi B**

* * *

"You heading out soon?"

At the sound of her roommate's voice, Ava stopped what she was doing. It was well past eleven at night, and the twenty four year old had spent the better part of an hour checking her weapons. Typically, before going out on a job, Ava would bring a number of knives and guns with her, just to be on the safe side.

"Yeah," Ava responded. "Billie found something. It's not far from here; it should take an hour, maybe less."

"Did Billie give you any back-up this time?" Rhiannon, Ava's roommate, asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm prepared."

"You can't keep relying on guns and knives."

"And _you_ need to have some faith in me," Ava exclaimed, pointing a knife in Rhiannon's direction. "I've never failed a job. Don't forget that."

"It could happen."

With a sigh, Ava stood up and looked at Rhiannon with a hardened expression. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"I had a vision. About you."

"Was I taking a job?"

Rhiannon nodded.

"And let me guess: I failed the job?"

"It wasn't good, Ave," Rhiannon said. "There was blood, and weird men in suits, and..."

"Rhi, I need you to listen, okay?" Ava interrupted. "I'm always careful on my jobs. I was _trained_ to be careful. I'll keep your vision in mind and I'll be extra careful. Once I'm done, or if I'm in trouble, I'll give you a call."

"Stay safe."

 **-0-**

Ava-Marie Alvarez had a very stable career. It wasn't the typical 9-5 _most_ people had, but it covered the essentials. Ava could pay the rent and Rhiannon could do the shopping and the bills. Their lives were good. Not necessarily _safe_ , but _good_. That was all either of them could ask for. But the truth was, Ava-Marie had to wonder how much longer she could work in her oh, so stable career. She'd undergone extensive training from the moment she was fifteen, and only started the fieldwork when she turned twenty. Not to mention Ava's career didn't boost until she hit twenty two, so that meant she only had two years in the big leagues. Not only was that a bit of a letdown, but in her line of work, women were scarce. Ava wanted to show just how successful women could be when it came to hits. Being hired to professionally kill someone shouldn't be so male-dominated, that was how she saw it. _Any_ one could be trained to kill. Well, not exactly _any_ one. Plenty of candidates in the program Ava was in proved themselves to be very incapable. She'd been one of few to make it out successful and only partially in check.

Working in the _vigilante_ line of work — Ava hated the word _hitman_ , she thought it sounded barbaric — was a bit messy, and it required a lot of negotiating and rule-bending, but in the end, as long as the hit was done, the money always came pouring in. And for Ava, she always got her target. She became aware of the underbelly of society around fifteen, not long after her transformation. After she reached her full genetic potential, Ava, who'd been on the brink of fifteen at the time, was experiencing immense psychological damage. Naturally, her genetic structure was considered unstable due to her heritage. It was after she underwent Terrigenesis that things started to go bad. Ava's mother, Bo-Yeong, believed unlocking her daughter's Inhuman genes was her birthright, and stole some Terrigen Crystals to ensure her daughter's transformation. The only problem was Mateo Alvarez, who was not only Ava's father but also a mutant. Signs showed early on that Ava had inherited the mutant gene, and that attempting to unlock any Inhuman gene would either _kill_ Ava or potentially harm her. Bo-Yeong wholeheartedly believed it was Ava's birthright to become a true Inhuman, despite the warnings she received. Using the crystals she stole, she forced her daughter to undergo Terrigenesis, which, for Ava, lasted for two weeks straight. Upon her release from her stone-like cocoon, while there were no _obvious_ physical changes, there were psychological ones on top of her newfound powers.

Almost _immediately_ after Ava came out of her cocoon, she discovered her ability to manipulate probability, more notably, that of bad luck. At any given moment, whenever she felt necessary, Ava could send out waves of energy, or violet-colored blasts, that cause bad luck to anything it comes in contact with. If it hits buildings, it causes structural damage and collapse. If it hits cars, the engines will malfunction and explode. Basically, from what Ava came to understand, she could make anyone just as miserable and terrified as her. But mix that with her natural mutant abilities, chlorokinesis, and it caused a whole array of problems. Ava's newly-awoken Inhuman genes were clashing with her mutant genes. It caused her a lot of pain, mostly psychologically. She couldn't handle the overload of powers, and her body was trying to adjust it somehow. Ava-Marie started having hallucinations, lashing out violently, destroying anything she came into contact with. Because of how unstable she'd become, she was forced out of the only Inhuman sanctuary she'd ever known. Her parents abandoned her, as a result, too. Ava was truly alone. She didn't know how to control her powers, she didn't know how to make things _right_. And then she met Moira, the woman who'd change her life forever.

Moira McNamara was an Inhuman, a woman who'd find and locate individuals just released from Terrigenesis. She'd heard of Ava's transformation and was willing to give her a chance to start over.

"I know it's a difficult time for you," Moira had said, "but I'm here to help. That's my _job_."

The training Ava-Marie was exposed to was intense. She had to learn how to control her powers before she could learn anything else. Since Ava had control over her chlorokinesis, that made her probability manipulation that much easier to handle. It took a total of seven months for her Inhuman powers to be fully controlled; and that was when the real training began. Moira exposed Ava, and all the other Inhuman candidates, to _extreme_ physical training and torture. At the time, none of them knew of Moira's true intentions. No one knew that the frightened new Inhumans were being trained to become killers, to become weapons. Moira had her candidates focus their minds on specific tasks. She made sure their bodies were at the pique of physical perfection. Reflexes had to be sharp and they had to fight at a moment's notice. Out of ten people taken under Moira's wings, only three made it out successfully. Ava had been one of the three. After that, they were sent out to do fieldwork. Moira monitored all of what her successors did. She gave them jobs, she ensured that each one was pulled off favorably. For each job done correctly, there would be a profit. Moira made sure they knew that. Once they were experienced enough in the fieldwork, they'd be assigned a seer and a watcher. The seer would provide future insight and the watcher would provide technical support, job assignments, and other essentials when needed. Rhiannon was Ava's seer and Billie was her watcher.

Being a vigilante, according to Ava-Marie, brought structure and stability in her unstable life. It gave her a foundation, it gave her the ability to focus, even after the damage her mind was facing. And even though Moira gave her that structure and stability, it didn't fix the damage Ava's mind underwent. She still had hallucinations, she still had moments of unexpected violence. It was to be expected. Ava hated every _second_ of it, but she couldn't _help_ it. It was because of her mother that the problems arose. It was thanks to Moira McNamara that Ava was able to do something productive. Even if it was viewed negatively by the public. That was why the jobs were so important to her. Ava could use hits to keep herself occupied, she could distract herself from her issues. Sure, her problems would always be there, but at least she had _some_ thing to take her focus.

But, because of the brief description of Rhiannon's vision swirling around in Ava's head, that made her feel a little uneasy. In the years since Moira paired the two up, Rhiannon had _never_ envisioned anything bad. So knowing that something bad _would_ happen made Ava's blood run cold. It would definitely cloud her judgment. That was something she didn't need before a hit. Ava had a reputation to uphold in her community. She was one of the most high-paid vigilantes in New York. Hell, maybe in all of _America_ , but that could just be an exaggeration. Either way, Ava wasn't about to let her anxieties stop her from her job. Billie gave her an assignment, Ava was expected to deliver. That was the deal. And there was no way in hell that was going to change.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **First off, I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. School and work has been extremely overwhelming lately, so I've had to put this off for a little bit. Hopefully you guys can understand that.**_

 _ **Secondly, don't hesitate to give constructive criticism. I think that's the most important thing when it comes to stuff like this. Leave reviews on areas you think could be stronger, tell me what you think could be added or removed; don't just sit back and assume I'll know what you're thinking. I can't make the story better if you don't tell me what's bothering you about it. If I'm getting characters wrong especially, tell me. I'd hate to find out when I'm pretty much done with the story I've been writing the characters wrong the whole time. I may as well rewrite everything. I digress.**_

 _ **Also, nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and an appreciation for the newest DEADPOOL movie.* It's like Ryan Reynolds was made for that role. Anywho, if you've got ideas for subplots or OCs, PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Like I mentioned before, leave some constructive criticism!**_

 ** _If you want, leave a random fact in the review section._**

 ** _Have a splendid day, my friends._**

 ** _Skye Dominguez_**


	2. Part II

_Isn't it lovely, all alone_  
 _Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_  
 _Tear me to pieces, skin to bone  
Hello, welcome home_

lovely; **by Billie Eilish and Khalid**

* * *

Moira McNamara was a mysterious person. That much was obvious. Somehow, regardless of location, she always seemed to know where a newly-transformed Inhuman was. Because of that, Moira would always travel great distances to persuade that new Inhuman to come with her. She'd promise help and support, she promised a safe haven and the chance to fully grasp the situation. Moira knew that people, regardless of circumstance, would wholeheartedly believe in someone who promised support and help. She exploited the vulnerability in those new Inhumans, but they didn't see it that way. The admired her for her devotion. They looked up to her because of her _strength_. They didn't know just how dark she could be. Not even _Ava_ was aware of that, and Moira turned her into a trained killer. It was almost unbelievable, how easily Moira could manipulate other Inhumans. She knew exactly what to say, exactly which emotions to express. To some, it could be considered scary. But to the Inhumans, especially those having just experienced Terrigenesis for the first time, it's a relief. It's a breath of fresh air. In a time where they couldn't be more terrified, more _confused_ , someone would come and give them the necessary reassurance about their current situation. That's how it went down for Ava, after her mother forced her into Terrigenesis. Moira claimed she'd be able to help Ava, that it was her _job_ to do so. While Moira couldn't help with all the psychological damage that ensued, the assistance she _could_ offer was better than nothing. In Ava's eyes, however, despite her mentor's mysteriousness, she looked up to the woman. Moira was dedicated, she did everything in her power to ensure the Inhumans in her care succeeded. Naturally, there were some who had trouble adapting and had to be let go, but new recruits were always brought in. Her ever-growing pool of candidates seemed never-ending.

"Our people need structure," Moira once said. "Newly-transformed Inhumans are unstable. They're incapable of taking care of themselves, so that's when _I_ step in. Your pain is _my_ pain. Your fear is _my_ fear. I'll provide you a better life. I promise you that."

Those words rung in Ava's head like a bell. Moira promised to provide a better life to the Inhumans in her care. She offered to shoulder some of their pain. How many people would offer to do something like that? Having to deal with inexperienced, practically uncontrollable Inhumans seemed almost impossible; but Moira made it seem so easy. So many people wanted to know how she could be so calm, so persuasive. How could she _possibly_ keep so many Inhumans under her care and not go crazy? Those questions, plus so many more, were asked over and over again, but the only response Moira would give was a smile. Whatever her reasoning, she'd keep it to herself. She didn't want to share her true intentions. She knew that if she did, she'd scare off everyone around her. Even when she was training her Inhumans to kill, to fight, she wouldn't answer anyone's questions. Moira didn't feel like it was any of their business, even if they were devoting their time, their _lives_ , to her. All she'd give was a smile. The same smile she'd always give — warm but cold at the same time.

For Ava, though, she never once questioned Moira's motives. In her eyes, nothing could go wrong under Moira's guidance. Terrigenesis left the teen feeling confused and angry. It left her feeling unstable in too many ways. Being able to control her abilities _and_ learn how to fight and kill was productive. It kept Ava busy, it kept her distracted. As long as she did what Moira wanted, then nothing could _possibly_ go wrong. And when Ava managed to succeed in her mentor's training, that's when things started to really look up. Ava did well in everything. She was able to hold her own in fights, she could effectively use weapons when necessary, and she learned to use her abilities in fights if the time called for it. Ava had Moira to thank for that.

Once Ava's career as a vigilante started to evolve, to become _bigger_ , she became even _more_ grateful to Moira. Things were truly looking upward. Fear wasn't such a big part of Ava's life anymore. Sure, when the outbursts came, there were little moments of terror, but it was always short-lived. The outbursts went away, eventually, and so did the fear. It was something Ava learned to deal with. That was how her life turned out. But due to Moira's dedication, Ava was able to do something about her outbursts. She could keep herself focused enough so her violent tendencies didn't jump out as much. It was nice to be able to have that kind of control, that kind of _stability_.

And as Ava walked, her hands shoved in her pockets and her shoulders hunched over, she prayed she'd make it to her destination on time. Billie provided a very strict window of time, and it was never good to arrive late.

 _Billie said that the target will be in an apartment building,_ Ava thought, her brows furrowing a little. _All I have to do is break in, take down the targets, and get out._

Letting out a shaky sigh, Ava tried to keep her mind clear. Jobs were usually easy for her - in and out without much trouble. Sure, a handful of targets liked to think they could put up a fight, but Ava was quick to show them she _really_ meant business. Anytime her weapons didn't work, her abilities sure did. After a couple more minutes of walking, the designated apartment building came into view. It was tall, like all buildings seemed to be in New York, and had an older vibe to it. From what Ava could tell, the building was probably used for a lot of illegal activity, which was probably why Billie told her about it.

Stopping for a moment, Ava took the chance to not only observe the apartment building, but to take in the surroundings. New York was extremely lively, Ava was very aware of that, but she had to keep in mind her _own_ safety and wellbeing if she planned on carrying out the hit. Taking out her phone, she dialed Billie's number, to give confirmation on her location. After a few rings, there was an answer.

 _"Good, you made it there on time."_ Billie's voice came out stern and unwavering. She had been a loyal worker of Moira's for decades, serving plenty of successors over the years. Billie was, undoubtedly, one of the closest people in Moira's life. _"Your target's on the fifth floor; room 5B."_

"Anyone else?" Ava asked.

 _"No, you're lucky. But a phone call was transmitted from the room fifteen minutes ago. Guests are coming, make it quick."_

"Thanks." Hanging up the phone, Ava took a deep breath and went inside. She'd been told all the information about her target beforehand, which was a miracle. Billie was very good at keeping her clients informed.

 **-O-**

"Tell me, Billie, do you think she'll do it?" Moira stood behind her friend, glancing at the computer screen curiously. She'd been watching Ava's progression closely, keeping note of everything the young woman did. Ava was very important to Moira, due to her dedication to the cause. It was heartwarming in a way, but also very pathetic. Ava had been in a dark place, so it was easy to manipulate her.

"I don't know, ma'am." Billie glanced up at Moira, a look of uncertainty on her face. "I'd like to say she succeeds; but I can't say for sure."

"Ava has been very good in what she does. What makes you think she'll fail now?"

"Ma'am, this is S.H.I.E.L.D.," Billie said. "They'd figure her out before she even knows what's happening."

A hint of a smirk came across Moira's face. "This isn't _just_ S.H.I.E.L.D.," she said. "Their informants. They have valuable information. I'd like to see if they're willing to share."

" _Killing_ one of their own isn't the way to go about it."

"Since when were you so concerned about Ava's jobs?" Moira hummed, looking down at her friend coldly. "You've never expressed any second-thoughts before."

"I think you're carrying this too far, Moira. One of these days, Ava will fail a job and it'll be on _your_ head."

"Don't worry. Ava's loyal to us - to _me_. She'd never give us away."

Looking at her computer screen, Billie let out a heavy sigh. While she didn't consider Ava a friend, she did consider her an acquaintance. One who was easy to manipulate and easy to please. It was, in Billie's opinion, heartbreaking to see such an aspiring young woman kill so freely under Moira's control. In Ava's mind, she thought it was for the greater good. She didn't know Moira's true intentions. Billie had known Moira for a longer period of time, she knew what her friend was capable of. The _last_ thing Billie wanted was for Ava to be hurt or killed in some way because of Moira's _jobs_.

"Let's hope you're right."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **First things first - I'm so, so sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter. I've been so overwhelmed with school and work that this story completely slipped from my mind. Not to mention this chapter isn't even good. So, I'm letting you guys tell me what you think can be improved in this chapter. For me, constructive criticism not only helps the story improve, but it helps me improve as a writer. So please tell me what you think can be done better. That would help me a lot.**_

 _ **Second, nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and complete exhaustion from this week. If you've got ideas for OCs, subplots, or anything like that, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Like I said before, constructive criticism will help the story improve and it'll help me as a writer. Give it where you think it's necessary. I won't be able to make this story better if I don't know what could be improved.**_

 _ **If you want, leave a random fact in the review section.**_

 _ **Have a splendid day, my friends!**_

 _ **Skye Dominguez**_


End file.
